Lessons
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: A short story of where Eri and Nozomi are English teachers in a summer school for grade schoolers. Innuendos included.

Ayase Eri x Toujou Nozomi  
A short story of where Eri and Nozomi are English teachers in a summer school for grade schoolers.

* * *

A/N: This happened during a discord convo with stealyourfood and many others. The idea sprouted because of what her colleague was teaching her students, then this story followed. Also, special thanks to g_luceroth for going through this work!

P.S. This was also posted in archive of our own under the name maria-sama.

* * *

Eri ran inside the building with her umbrella. Upon making it to the threshold she immediately closed the umbrella and dropped it in the bin. She wiped the water on her shoulder and wiped her face and forehead with her handkerchief while she entered the classroom. "Nozomi, I'm sorry, I'm late."

The group of 6 grade schoolers in varying ages flocked over the blonde female as Nozomi followed suit. "Are you alright? Seems like it is raining pretty hard?" She took out her own handkerchief and helped Eri to wipe her face.

The blonde female blushed as she laughed. She looked at the children around them and crouched to one of her favorite students. "Were you being good, Maki-chan?"

The red-headed female was lifted up as she crossed her arms. "Nozomi-sensei's lessons are too easy, hmph."

Nozomi laughed wryly as the two teachers looked at each other. "I see."

"Eri-sensei! Sensei! Please lift me too!" Rin jumped up and down, both her arms raised.

"Alright, alright." Eri put down Maki and immediately lifted Rin up and put her legs on her shoulder while she held her hands. "I guess its P.E. time now?"

The children cheered as they started running around. Nozomi tugged onto Eri's shirt. "Are you sure you're alright, Erichi? You ran here from the station…" She looked outside the windows. "Through the rain."

Eri smiled at her. "I'll be fine, Nozomi."

The children ran around as they shouted and played together with the teacher who had just arrived. Nozomi watched them solemnly until it was time for a short break before they resume on trying to finish the children's summer homework.

"Sensei, sensei." Honoka raised her hand as the others took out her notebooks, whereas she already had her's open.

"Yes, Honoka-chan? Asking the first question today?" Nozomi asked, as Eri left for the bathroom to change her clothes.

"Yes!" The bright girl beamed a contagious smile. She walked towards her notebook and sat on the ground together with everyone else. Soon, Eri was back with a new shirt and pants. "Nozomi-sensei, what is the difference between a verb and a noun?"

"Oh! English for today, huh?" Honoka nodded. "Let's see… for starters, 'verbs' are things that you can do." Playful green eyes searched for confused blue eyes. "While 'noun' words refer to something that you can't do, or not supposed to, anyway."

Eri immediately blushed as she coughed. She wiped the water away from her bangs and sat on a chair near the children.

Everyone buzzed and chatted at each other. "Sensei, what do you mean by that?" Umi, the studious one asked with her hand raised.

"Let's make an example." Nozomi smiled. "The word 'Dance' means an activity, or something you can do. But 'Eri' is something that you cannot do, or not supposed to, anyway." She smiled as Eri continued coughing.

"Is there a way to be able to do a noun?" Honoka asked innocently as Eri coughed louder and stood up from her chair. "Eri-sensei, are you okay? Are you catching a cold?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I need water." On her way to the water fountain, she sent a glare to Nozomi who only smiled at her.

"So about your question… As of the moment, there's no way to 'do' Eri-sensei. I also doubt that there will be one in the future, as to it's my job to d—" Eri choked on her water and spilled it all over her dry clothes. Nozomi covered her mouth as she tried to stop herself from laughing. "It's… my job to teach you the correct grammar. There is no way to be able to do a noun."

The children blinked in confusion and just answered a small "I see."

Eri hurriedly walked towards Nozomi and took her by the hand, to a corner where the children could not see them. "Nozomi, I swear, if you don't quit it…"

"Hm? What is it?" The purple haired female smiled at her.

Eri swallowed as she glared at her with pink tinted cheeks. "You're gonna regret it later…"

Nozomi laughed and tapped her shoulder. "Then, _punish me._ " She winked at her before walking away, back to the children.

Eri slapped both of her hands to her face. "Oh, I will."

"Eri-sensei said she had to go downstairs for the dryer since she got herself _all wet_ because of me." There was a loud slam of the door, all of them looked at the direction of where the sound came from. Eri stood in front of the door with her clothes in her hand, and her other hand on her forehead. "Erichi, are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm sure I will be once I'm out of this room." Eri answered immediately and left.

"I wonder what happened to Eri-sensei…" Kotori muttered.

"I hope she will be okay." Hanayo, the one who sat next to her nodded in curiosity.

Nozomi assured them that Eri-sensei would be well and back later and continued the lesson.

Remember children: A verb is something you can do, and nouns are things you can't. Or not supposed to, anyway.

(Lesson/END)

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

"Nico-sensei!" Honoka raised her hand. "Why is Nozomi-sensei absent today?"

"Eri, I think you should answer this." Nico crossed her arms and walked away to another group of children calling for her.

"Oh, Nozomi-sensei… she strained herself last night. And she wasn't able to walk this morning, so she couldn't make it." Eri smiled at Honoka and pat her head. "She said she'll try to be here tomorrow."

"I see… Please tell Nozomi-sensei to get well soon for me!" Honoka beamed at her and Eri nodded.

"I'll tell her." Eri smiled.

* * *

A/N: Ahhh, that was refreshing to write. LOL RIP Nozomi -/slapped. This fanfic has been purely written with innuendo, discretion is advised -/slapped.


End file.
